PowerGlory
by bakuratrash
Summary: A thiefshipping one-shot. Kinks!


**This is just a bunch of kink tbh.**

It isn't a way of making love. It's the way they show how they feel. A way to remind them they're alive and are actually capable of feeling. Never would they know if they didn't have each other.

Power;Glory

"Don't talk back. You're _my_ kitten now." Marik yanked on the leash holding his Bakura captive, much to the thief's dismay. "If kitten is good, kitten can have milk...or rather _be_ milked," the Egyptian chuckled, yanking on the thick leash more roughly so that Bakura fell onto the floor, growling low in his throat.

"Marik.." He grumbled, pulling his neck in the opposite direction. "Don't you fucking humiliate me like this." The 'kitten' growled once more, showing his sharp canines as a warning. Fortunately for Marik, his outfit was quite the advantage for him. His ass clad in skin-tight leather, black high-heeled lace up boots tied tightly to his feet, a black leather crop top gracing his torso and to finish the touch, black fingerless gloves forming to his hands with thick heavy eyeliner to outline the kohl marks on his eyes.

So, Marik tugged Bakura closer, smiling gently at him to distract his lover from his foot that soon slammed down onto the pale back, forcing the normally powerful body to the ground. "I'm sorry kitten, your master wants to play." With the twist of his foot, the heel of his boot dug into Bakura's back, eliciting a groan through clenched teeth. "Ishtar.." The victim growled, reaching behind him to attempt to grab Marik's foot. "You're really fucking lucky you're gorgeous."

At this, Marik made a pleasant laugh, digging the heel in deeper, drawing the blood he was waiting to see. "Mm..I am pretty stunning. Tell me kitten, does it hurt?" He leaned down, staring at the back of Bakura's head for the thief refused to look. "Fuck off," was the reply.

"Wow. That's really cold. What a shame, I was hoping to maybe fuck you instead.."

"Marik, I swear to all the fucking gods if you penetrate me, I'll gladly castrate you in your sleep."

The Egyptian laughed, removing his foot to straddle himself on Bakura's back, very sure to rub his growing erection in between Bakura's bare ass. "Like this? If I stick my cock in this lovely little hole here?" The blonde let his free hand that wasn't holding the leash wander behind himself, blindly searching in between Bakura's crack for that special entrance he so desired. Bakura, however, was throwing a fit, squirming around beneath Marik and thrashing his legs about. "Fuck! Don't you _dare_ stick that pretty little finger in there, Ishtar! I _swear_ to you I will rip those balls off of you with my teeth!"

Chuckling, Marik applied pressure before quickly pulling his finger away, moving to stand up. Before his kitten could move, Marik's boot found itself over the pale face lying on the floor, more pressure applying as the Egyptian leaned over to see Bakura's face. "If I let you go, kitten, what are you going to do?" A growl was emitted from deep writhing Bakura's throat, traveling up to Marik's ear. "I'm going to slam you into the wall and attack that gorgeous skin of yours. I'll rip you apart, Marik. Inside and out."

Pleased with the words, Marik lessened the weight he had on Bakura's head, but never completely took his boot off. Swiftly, Bakura turned just enough to grab Marik's foot and shove it off his face, turning his body around and ripping off the collar that was on his neck. "You're just asking to be fucked dressed like that."

"Oh, I'm so glad you noticed ki–"

 _Slam_

"You fucking _stop_ calling me that right now. It's my turn. _You_ are my kitten and _I_ am your master. You will address me as I tell you to."

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he held back a shudder as he felt Marik's warm breath against his hand. He had quickly pinned his lovely pet to the wall, a hand over his mouth and his other arm holding the toned torso against the wall. Marik nodded in response, chuckling, though it was muffled. Smirking, Bakura released the teen's mouth and replaced his hand with his lips, sparing no time in sticking his tongue into his lover's mouth, drawing Marik's out to play.

When he got a hold of the Egyptian's tongue, the thief's teeth clamped down on the muscle, drawing the craved blood out of the muscle. Marik moaned, reaching his hands up to wrap around Bakura's neck, wishing to pull at the hair he knew and loved.

When Bakura was finished with Marik's tongue, he immediately let go of it, leaning forward to kiss down the bronze neck that was free. "Mm..so soft," he hummed, taking a nip, "so clean," he nipped again, "so _mine."_ Almost like an animal, Bakura but down on Marik's skin, sucking on it roughly. The action drove the teen crazy, a throaty moan escaping his throat as he pulled harshly on the white hair his hands were in. "Oh..Bakura..please. Bite me harder. Bite me everywhere. Please I want you," he murmured.

Bakura removed his hold on the skin, pulling away to look Marik in the eyes. "No no, my _kitten._ You _need_ me. You _need_ your master. Your king." With that said, the thief tore apart the cheap leather shirt with his nails, sure to claw at the tan skin, turning it raw red with his fingernails. "My master.." Marik repeated, quickly moving his hands to his pants, undoing the button and the fly only to have his hands smacked away. "No. Let me." Without hesitation, Bakura yanked down the leather pants, scratching Marik's unmarred thighs in the process. "Yes, very very good, my precious one. Get on your knees now."

Standing up after he helped Marik out of the clothing, Bakura held the blonde head of hair, lowering the Egyptian's face to his crotch. "Suck." Immediately, Marik wrapped his lips around Bakura's cock, flicking at the tip with his tongue. "Yes. Yes deeper, love. Deeper.." And Marik obeyed, taking in more of his king's length. He sucked gently at first, but was quick to bob his head, sucking harder each time got to the tip. Pulling away to catch his breath, Marik looked up at Bakura, searching for approval. "Is it good, my Pharaoh? Does my King want more?"

Bakura groaned at the words, shutting his eyes and hissing through clenched teeth. "Yes..continue. Continue and I'll fuck you hard, precious one. Suck harder and I'll give it to you harder." Bakura yanked on the blonde hair and his kitten was immediate to respond, deep throating the large cock he had in his mouth, humming along the way. "Oh _fuck_. You're so good.." The albino began to move Marik's head back and forth, revelling in the angelic, graceful movements. "Suck me dry. Do it. _Now."_ He pushed Marik's head closer to his body, forcing the teen to deep throat his length again, causing the Egyptian to gag. Quickly though, Bakura was reaching his release. He always came too quick the first time, but it was all the better when they fucked.

"M-Marik..I'm going to..oh shit my precious kitten.." Marik, who had his hands on Bakura's thighs, sank his fingernails into the skin as he pulled away to swallow the cum that was already being released. He sucked hard, sure to get every drop that the thief had to offer. When he was done, Marik pulled away completely from Bakura's length, licking and kissing the tip. "Good boy. Very good.." Bakura then pulled Marik up and pushed him on the bed, quick to climb on top of him, leaning down to bite at his neck, leaving many different hickeys around the Egyptian's collarbone area.

"Ah! Bakura I–" Bakura took a rough bite, causing Marik to yelp. "Don't call me that. You know who I am." He pulled away, glaring into Marik's beautiful lavender eyes. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh. Do I need punishment?" Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck again, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, tasting his own blood from Bakura's biting. Quickly pulling away after a minute or so, Bakura licked Marik's lips and grabbed a hold of his cock, stroking it roughly. "Tell me, Marik. What is it that you want?"

Marik moaned, shutting his eyes. "I-I want you to fuck me."

"Ah, but you don't sound like you want it. Convince me." Bakura stopped stroking, holding Marik's tip I between his middle and forefinger as he slowly rubbed his thumb over the top. "Bakura! Please? Please I want you to fuck me!"

"That's not enough, Ishtar. Scream what you want. Who do you want it from?" Bakura gently squeezed the tip which caused the teen below him to groan, his fingernails digging into Bakura's shoulders.

"Fuck! My Pharaoh! I _need_ you to fuck me!"

Bakura smirked, removing his hand and leaning forward to peck his pet on the lips. "Good boy."

The proud King of Thieves sat back, positioning himself at Marik's entrance, linking over him. "Can I go, pretty one? Do you need me to stretch you?" Marik shook his head, yanking on Bakura's hair to get him to come closer. "Fuck me raw, my King. I _need_ it."

With a quick thrust in, Bakura was inside of Marik up to the hilt, the Egyptian crying out his name beneath him. The albino pulled himself out again and went right back in, easily brushing up against Marik's prostate.

He teased him, knowing exactly where that bundle of nerves was, but purposely avoiding it. The more pain Marik went through, the deeper his nails dug into Bakura's skin. They both needed it, but they didn't admit it. They couldn't. They had an unwritten, unspoken pact between them to cause as much pain as possible to fulfill their need for feeling. And it was beautiful.

"Harder! Fuck go harder!" Marik screamed, scratching up Bakura's back in the process. The albino nodded, picking up his pace and slamming right into his Marik, deciding it was time to let pleasure overcome the pain. On his second thrust since the change of rhythm, he hit the Egyptian's prostate head on, literally. Marik screamed even louder, his tongue rolling off a long line of profanities in Arabic. "Shit, Marik! What the fuck are you saying?!" Bakura yelled, thrusting back in again. "It's-FUCK! It's n-not important! T-Touch me, Pharaoh! I need it!"

Bakura obliged, reaching between their bodies to quickly stroke Marik's length in time with his violent thrusts. He growled, shutting his eyes before opening them to admire Marik's sweaty, flushed face. The look of his lover practically bringing him over the edge. "Marik! I'm close!" To this, Marik nodded, gasping and biting back his screams. "Can you come by yourself?" The thief asked, kissing Marik gently on the nose. He nodded again, removing his arms from around Bakura's neck to touch himself, fine with it since he knew he'd have lovely markings on his hips the next morning.

And he was right. Bakura placed his hands over Marik's hips, biting on his lip before thrusting in full force, his grip tightening each time, forming bruises. As moans threatened to come out of his throat, Bakura decided to lower his head to bite Marik's shoulder, grunting with each powerful thrust he made. Marik arched his back and with a few more strokes of his hand, released with a cry of his king's name. The sound was what brought Bakura over the edge, thrusting in once more before he spilled his seed inside the Egyptian, allowing himself to moan Marik's name.

Exhausted from their orgasms, Bakura collapsed on top of his lover, lazily kissing the beautiful bronze neck he had access to. "Marik, you're so beautiful," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the teen and flopping over onto his side. "You're mine. All mine." Marik, who was still panting, had closed his eyes, basking in the warm, sweet kisses. "As you are mine, Bakura. You're my king, my almighty Pharaoh.." The thief hummed, letting his own eyes slip closed as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Marik's neck.

And soon, the two had fallen asleep from exhaustion, Bakura still buried deep within _his_ Marik.


End file.
